Esto fue lo que sucedió
by Makiams
Summary: Es un pequeño fic que le hice a una amiga. Lo puse PG porque tiene 3 asesinatos y 1 suicidio. Dejen reviews y ojalá que les guste porque al fin escribo algo con lo que de verdad me siento a gusto escribiendo. Chau! :)


Para mi amiga Icha que me lo pidió...

Los chicos tienen, Dai, TK, Kari y Ken: 19. Yolei 20 y Cody 17.

Quien narra la historia ahora tiene 30 años.

Era de noche, creo, ya no lo recuerdo bien... Ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde que me condenaron, condenado a no ver más la luz del sol, condenado a no sentir más su calor mientras camino libremente por las calles, sin la necesidad de usar estas cadenas que me recuerdan que cometí un crimen, que por ello perdí mi libertad. Quisiera poder olvidar lo que hice... ese es, se podría decir, mi mayor anhelo. Y él, mi compañero en esto. No querías defraudar a nadie y por eso lo más simple que pudiste hacer para escapar de prisión fue arrebatarte la vida con la misma arma mortal con la que les arrebataste la vida a los demás junto a mí. Malvado! Dijiste que estaríamos juntos en esto, pero al igual que el resto, me abandonaste. Por eso es que aún siento rencor en mi corazón, por haber sentido lo que es la traición en carne propia. Ahora que lo pienso, no era tan terrible todo, eso sí, jamás podría decir que era una buena vida... En fin, creo que ahora lo que quiero hacer es ir y dormir un rato, me han llamado y en un rato más deberé ir con los guardias para que me digan algo. Espero que sea algo bueno para mí, como una oportunidad de arrepentirme de lo que hice... Ojalá que en sueños pudiera recordar cómo fue que todo pasó...

__

--- Sueño ---

De noche en la ciudad de Odaiba, los niños elegidos (de Digimon 02) caminaban por las calles. Era la noche de Halloween, perfecta para un poco de horror como decían algunos, y estaban pasando por el parque. Estaba completamente vacío y estaba un tanto aterrador. "Igual que en las películas de horror" – dijo TK – "No les parece??" Todos asentimos en ese instante. Tenía razón, pero lo que él no sabía era que nosotros ya teníamos preparada una película de terror versión casera planeada para ellos. "Cómo es que prometimos que cada año nos juntaríamos para Halloween? – Pregunté de la manera más inocente que pude – no les parece que las cosas podrían cambiar un poco y que nos lleváramos mal y que alguno de nosotros cambiara durante el año y por sólo vernos una vez al año todos no lo supiéramos?? " Los chicos me miraron de una manera muy rara pero yo me seguí haciendo el inocente. Seguimos caminando y con él nos veíamos de vez en cuando para asegurarnos que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Sí, ya no habían dudas de ello. El plan debía de empezar en cualquier segundo, cuando yo me animara a dar la señal, la actuación comenzaría, nuestra obra teatral maestra con el simple detalle de que esta vez, los protagonistas no sobrevivirían para repetirlo en un teatro. Guiñé con mi ojo como señal y él se detuvo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Fingió que me enterraba un cuchillo que tenía escondido en el bolsillo y yo gemía, y trataba de aparentar que estaba muriendo. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan. Luego se dirigió a ellos y les dijo que eso era sólo una demostración de lo que les iba a pasar. Estaban aterrados y sólo atinaron a salir corriendo, separados. Cómo nos iba a gustar jugar a las escondidas con ellos para matarlos!! Sólo había un detalle, ninguno de nosotros vio por donde se fueron los chicos y cuando me levanté y estuve en condiciones de correr, la caída me lastimó las rodillas y estaban sangrando, me separé de él y busqué a "mis amigos". Pasaron unos 10 minutos y no había rastro de ellos. Escuché un sonido detrás de un árbol, fui a ver quien estaba y allí la encontré. Muerta de miedo, aunque no sé si fue por la situación o por verme a mí. Me preguntó que qué tal estaba, que si estaba bien, que si me dolió mucho el ataque. No le respondí, sólo la miré por unos breves segundos los cuales aproveché para acercarme a ella. Allí estaba, mirándome tranquilamente pero al mismo tiempo con miedo. Repentinamente la tomé de los brazos y le dije, bueno pues que, ya era hora, que ya había llegado su hora, que la amaba, y que esperaba que me pudiera perdonar. Ella me miró con una cara de extrañeza, que terminó por compadecerme y le dije: "No te preocupes, va a ser sólo un entierro y se acabó". Le clavé con fuerza un cuchillo que tenía en mi casaca en su pecho. Dio un gritito agudo y se empezó a tambalear, mientras se resbalaba del árbol en el que estaba sujetando. No me quiso mirar antes de morir, aunque no la puedo culpar. Tenía la razón esta vez en no querer compadecerse de mí, porque yo estaba siendo el causante de que el dolor atravesara su cuerpo. Al cabo ya de unos 3 minutos estaba en el piso, muerta obviamente, su sangre ya había teñido toda su blusa haciendo la combinación perfecta entre el rojo oscuro de su sangre y el rosa claro de la blusa. Nunca me gustó mucho el rosa, pero a ella le quedaba bien, y más aún con el rojo aunque parezca una combinación extraña. Luego no me quedó más que seguir con mi camino, así como dice el dicho "No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada", así que procedí a encontrar al resto del grupo. Pasó una media hora y no encontré a nadie, me angustié mucho en ese momento ahora que lo recuerdo, me angustié porque en ese momento ya era un asesino, mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, si alguno de ellos iba y me denunciaba con la policía mi futuro estaba arruinado. No, ahora lo recuerdo, supuestamente yo fui el primero en morir. Si buscaran a alguien ese no sería yo. A mi me tratarían de dar un entierro apropiado. Sí, eso. Yo estoy a salvo mientras nadie más me vea. Bueno, y si es que lo hacen, se van a llevar el susto de sus vidas. Allí vi otra silueta, era más pequeña que la de ella, ya sabía quien era. Me le acerqué haciéndome el adolorido. Se me acercó con confianza y me trató de ayudar, hasta que se percató del detalle. Yo no estaba sangrando, aunque mis manos estuvieran impregnadas en sangre ajena, yo no era el que sangraba. "No le vayas a decir a nadie esto" – dije y le enterré esta vez a él mi cuchillo, mientras él, a diferencia de ella, gritaba sin cesar pero su voz se silenciaba rápidamente. El dolor era muy fuerte para un "niño", por así llamarlo, de su edad, y por ende, murió con mayor rapidez que ella. Lo miré con lástima, tantas veces lo he mirado así que ya se me hizo un hábito. No obstante, no miré bien a mis espaldas y no divisé que junto a mí habían dos sombras, no sólo 1. Él iba a ser un oponente más fuerte que los otros dos juntos, pero no un oponente invencible. "No me vas a poder detener esta vez" – le dije, pero comenzamos a forcejear y debo admitir que su fuerza era mayor comparándola con la mía. No obstante, mi compañero me había venido a "rescatar". Le enterró su cuchillo en la espalda mientras yo aprovechaba su inconciencia y le enterraba el mío en el pecho.- Eso debe doler mucho – le dije, pero al fin y al cabo, él había sido mi rival. Por él perdí la mujer que amaba, estabamos a mano a mi parecer. Sólo quedaba una por matar, pero no. Mi compañero ya la había matado, por eso me miraba con unos ojos tristes. Él no lo había querido hacer, fue un accidente, pero ella había llamado A LA POLICÍA!!!! Nos había condenado, porque durante el tiempo transcurrido estos habían llegado y se disponían a llevarnos a prisión. Pero él se les adelantó, tomó una pistola que tenía en el pantalón y se disparó a si mismo en la sien. –"Noooooo!!!!!! – grité hasta que mis pulmones no dieron más, pero ya era un hecho concreto, mi mejor amigo había muerto...

--- Fin del Sueño ---

Guardia: Ven!! 

Habría de terminar ahora mi sentencia? No, no era eso... leí lo que decían sus labios y me quedó claro. Me enviaban a morir. Fue una buena vida mientras los tuve conmigo, ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, y sólo me queda esperar que Dios me tenga clemencia y me perdone.

Fin... les gustó?? Icha lo hice para ti así que ojalá que te guste!!! Bueno, para los que lo leyeron, ojalá que me dejen un review y por si no se dieron cuenta, el asesino que quedó en prisión era Davis, el que se suicidó Ken y el orden de las víctimas de muerte fue Kari, Cody y TK. Porque a Yolei la mató Ken y no lo escribí. Bueno, Chauuuu!!!!!

Mªcª $.


End file.
